The Summer We Became Infinity
by paulagg
Summary: What happens after Jenny Han's: "We'll Always Have Summer"? Find out in this fanfic, where Belly finally marries Conrad. When they are expecting a baby together, something unexpected happens. Will Belly lose the baby, or will Conrad lose the love of his life? Travel through a journey with Belly and Conrad always by her side...
1. Homesick

**The Summer We Became Infinity**

**Homesick**

My alarm clock said 5:30 a.m. and I was ready to leave Spain. Spain treated me well, it is a beautiful country, and I learned different cultures and met new people. But I was homesick, and ready to come home. My mom will pick me up at the airport, and then she will take me to Cousins. She said it was a surprise. I missed her, and Steven, and Jeremiah and Con.

The flight took forever since it was delayed 3 hours. It landed at 10 p.m., and I took my bags and headed towards the entrance. There he was, in a white t-shirt that contrasted his dark skin, and khakis. Conrad… Con. He is my first love, the boy I loved since I was 8. My mom was nowhere to be seen. I guess the surprise started now.


	2. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

"Hey," I whispered. He looked into my eyes, as if he could see the universe inside of them. He took the bags off my hands and placed them on the floor. All of a sudden he swooped me off the floor and whirled me in circles. We both laughed and our laughs became one beautiful melody.

He led me to his car, and while he placed my bags in the trunk, I took it all in. He was here, with me. He came for me, alone. I missed him drastically, and I wasn't even aware.

We spoke the whole ride to Cousins. It took about 3 hours to get there. He asked me zillions of questions, and I responded as calmly as I could. He told me about his life while I wasn't in it, and I listened apprehensively. My old Con was back, his old self, the one that I love: nerdy and caring.

We arrived at midnight; everyone was waiting. I told them immediately that the plane got delayed, that it wasn't my fault. Everyone laughed, even Mr. Fisher. My mom cooked some snacks while we mingled and chatted. I was happy, everyone was here, even Susannah: she was alive in my heart; I could feel her.

My mom and Steven went home around 2 in the morning, followed by Mr. Fisher and my dad. It was just Con, Jere, and I. Jere was drunk; he was a wreck. Con and I just laughed at his crap, and sent him upstairs to shower and sleep. Con turned the TV on, and we watched it silently. He was sitting on the other side of the couch. Every once in a while I catch him staring at me, and I just smile. It was a bit awkward at first but then he talked to me. The chat got more intense and out of nowhere we were inches away from each other. And that was when the show came back from commercials, and I jumped. He giggled and I don't know why, I laid down on his laps. He started playing with the strands of my hair, until I fell asleep.


	3. Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

I woke up in my bed, my favorite quilt covering my body. I could hear the shower running, the microwave beeping, the waves crashing, and the seagulls squawking. I love waking up here, my real bed, my real room. I stood up and I was still dressed as yesterday, only I didn't have shoes. I put my sweats on and headed to the kitchen. Con was cooking; he was making pancakes and bacon.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Con said. I giggled and poured some orange juice in my cup. I set up the table for three, wondering if Jere was still here. And that was when he stepped into the kitchen, his hair dripping and just a towel around him, "Good morning guys!" He took a strip of bacon and went to get dressed.

Jere isn't mad anymore, he found a new girlfriend, one he is serous about. Yesterday he told me that he would introduce her to me. I am happy for him, he is still my best friend and I love him.

The pancakes were set on the table, next to the Nutella, the one thing I can't live without. We ate silently, Jere cracking a joke once in a while. I did the dishes, while the boys watched some TV.

"I'm going to run some errands," Jeremiah announced. He got into his car and drove away. I was finishing the dishes when Con sat at the counter and looked at me. He said, "Do you want to learn to surf?" I DID! I've always had, but I wasn't cool enough for them, so I was never invited.

I bet he could see what I was thinking in my face because he laughed, my favorite laugh, and carried me on his shoulders until I was in my room. He said, "Put a bathing suit on, and be ready in 10 minutes."

I was downstairs with 2 minutes to spare. So I stepped outside, where the pool is, and the beach not that far away. I sat with my legs inside the pool, when I heard Con step out. He had 2 boards under his arm and no shirt. I know I've seen him many times without one, but right now, he looked beautiful.

He took my hand with his free hand and led me to the beach. I took my shirt and shorts off, and dove into the sea. When I came up, Con was nowhere to be seen. And then I felt something pulling my ankles. I jumped, and then Con came to the surface laughing as hard as a hyena. I got mad, but his laugh cracked me up, and I laughed with him. He taught me for almost 2 hours. I got the hang of it, but I still fell after 10 seconds.

When we reached the shore, Con tackled me, and we fell onto the sand. He was on top of me, his hair dripping water on my face. He stared at me with eyes of despair, as if all the time he needed this, he needed me. But then I just thought I was imagining what I thinking an seeing. While my mind was going on and on, he kissed me. My mind went blank, and it was centered on him, in the kiss. The kiss was desperate, as if we were missing on each other all this time and we were. We kissed for a long time, and then he smiled like a little kid at Christmas. I brushed my lips against his for the last time and I stood up and ran towards the house laughing. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer, until they reached me. He swooped me off the floor and threw me into the pool. He came in after me. We kissed some more and talked, and then it was nighttime.

Jere came home at 8, with a girl in his hand. She was his girlfriend, Maggie. Con grilled some burgers, so they stayed for dinner.

Maggie is perfect for Jere. She is easy-going and laughs at all of his jokes. She is just what Jere needs.

I went to bed at 11, but my mind didn't stop thinking. So I decided to go swim, like I usually do. Jere was already back from leaving Maggie at her house and I think Con was already asleep. The house was silent and dark, but I knew my way out by heart. I swam for about 10 laps, when Con interrupted me. He was sitting near the pool, taking turns watching me and the moon and stars. I got out of the pool and wrapped myself around my towel. Con patted his laps, as if telling me to go sit there. I did as he asked.

It was a chilly night so he cradled me as a baby, kissing my forehead every now and then. We did not talk, I counted his breaths: inhale, and exhale. I counted 341 and fell asleep.


	4. It's Official

**It's Official**

All of us were getting together in a diner in Cousins. Everyone was coming, including my best friend Taylor. Con and I were going to show our friends and family that we were together now, show them, and not tell them. I guess Jere found out already, so the tough part is over.

We decided to enter the diner holding hands, so they'd get the idea. My mom was surprised; she smiled from ear to ear. My dad didn't take it that well, but I guess he still thinks I'm his little girl. Mr. Fisher welcomed us with a tight hug and motioned us to sit down.

"So, I guess you're together now?" my mom asked. I nodded, and Con looked at me and smiled.

Taylor arrived a while later, and as soon as she entered the diner and caught my eye she squealed. I started laughing and ran towards her. We embraced like we always have, and a tear dripped from my eye. I missed her, my girlfriend since kindergarten.

We sat at the table, I sat next to Conrad, and Taylor sat next to me. I whispered in her ear, "We are together!" Taylor squealed louder now. We all laughed.

Taylor interrogated me about Spain, and impressively, she covered all the topics. She asked about my new friends, food, clothes, weather, and boys. She said, "I heard about Benito… What happened?" Con's hand went hard and rigid against mine. I smiled and answered, "Well it turned out he was gay." His hand relaxed.

It was a fun night; I went home with my mom and brother now, which was the plan since the beginning.

Con said goodbye with a long kiss. I was going to miss him, even though I was seeing him tomorrow, and the day after that. He raised my head with his hands and declared his love to me, "I love you Belly, I'm sorry for all the damage I have caused you, all the pain and suffering. You are the only girl I have truly loved; you are the reason I wake up every morning. I love you so much," I hushed him with another kiss and said, "I love you too."


	5. Years Later

**Years later**

I'm 24 years old, Conrad and I live together in the beach house since Fall, and tomorrow my favorite season begins: Summer. Summer brings many memories to our lives, since we were little we have shared this season.

Conrad is a doctor in a hospital near Cousins. I work as a teacher in an elementary school in Cousins. Our lives have finally fallen into place, and I am delighted.

Today we have a "date", if we are sill allowed to call it that. We are more like a married couple now, only we haven't slept together and I am still a virgin, and not mentioning, we haven't married yet. I'm waiting to sleep with him for after I get married and I am ready. Con accepts that and respects me and loves me for who I really am.

So Conrad gets home around 9 p.m. He said he'll cook dinner, he'll cook what he knows I love best: grilled chicken with pasta.

I'll take advantage of this situation and stay at school to grade papers, and finish some reports.

I got home around 9; I ran some errands after school and visited my mom for a while. When I got home, there was a flower petal path that led outside. There, there was a small table with a white cloth that reached the floor. Candles illuminated the night, and Conrad. There he was, in his khakis and button down shirt. He looked very handsome, and the best part was I could say, "He's mine." He welcomed me with a small kiss and led me to my chair. I sat, and he brought our plates with the chicken and pasta. It smelled delicious. He served us both red wine, my favorite. Conrad didn't talk much; he just stared at me. He seemed nervous and jittery, so I started talking about my day, "So I finished with school work, and my students are out for vacations. I have to work one more day until I am on vacations too. I visited my mom. She has a new boyfriend and she is much happier, she even looks better…" I went on and on, all through dinner and dessert. And that was when he told me, "Let's go for a walk."


	6. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

Before stepping onto the sand, we took our shoes off. He hold my hand and we walked silently through the night. He started, "Did you know that you can't see constellations during the day because the sun's light is too bright to see star light? And did you know that the constellations can only be seen before sunrise or after sunsets?" I just looked at him shaking my head. He continued, "We have a new moon tonight, as you can see, there's no moon." I loved when he explained the universe to me. It reminded me of when we were little, and we looked at the stars and he would feel like the wise one. It was fine by me just listening to whatever he had to say.

My watch read 12, so it's summer now. He stopped walking and took both of my hands and said, "Bells, since you came back that summer, our last one with Susannah. Do you remember?" I nodded, "Mhm." He continued, "Well, since then, I'm in love with you. I've loved you since forever, but since that summer, I see you different, as _my _girl. You've always been my Belly, and I love you for being part of my life. You're the piece in my heart that's been missing since my mom died. But now, you're my whole heart; you're my everything. The only thing that's missing is the legal statement that you are mine." I started shaking, and hot tears were spilling from my eyes. He stopped and wiped my tears away and whispered, "Don't be sad, please. God, I'm doing everything wrong! Bells you know I'm bad at this, please don't be sad. Please don't cry!" I started shaking my head violently, "Stop it Con! I'm not sad, please, continue." He smiled and dropped to one knee, "Well Bells, I love you more than anything, I'll never hurt you and I want you. Will you marry me?"

He opened a blue box containing a silver ring and instead of a diamond there was an infinity sign. Everything was silver. Inside the hoop, it was carved: B&C. He placed it on my finger; it fit perfectly. I kissed him then, like it was the end of the world. I loved him so much; he is my soul mate, the love of my life, my other half.

That night I had a nightmare, the first one in months. It was the day of the wedding, but the one standing in the altar was not Con, it was Jere. He was smiling. I looked around searching for Con; it was not hard to find him. He was standing beside Jere; he was his best man. The most twisted thing was that I kept walking, like everything was okay. The ceremony began, and when it was time for me to declare, "I do", I woke up.

I was sweating, my hair was damp, and Con's arm was hugging me. I slipped under his grip, and stepped into the shower. It was 6 in the morning, and the shower felt good against my skin.

About 10 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. It was Con, "Belly, are you okay? It's early."

"Yeah, come on in." The shower curtain was covering me. I'm still ashamed of my body, and I don't feel comfortable with this crap yet. So, he sat on top of the toilet, and mumbled, "What happened? Do you want some breakfast?"

I didn't answer right away. One, because I couldn't remember, and two, I wasn't really in the mood for talking. So as he waited, I searched my mind. Deep inside was the dream, and without thinking, I spilled it out.

I stepped out of the shower covering myself with a towel. I sat on his laps and he asked me, "Do you think it means something?"

I laughed, "Of course not! If it were the other way around, that I was marrying Jere and you were the groom, then I'd guess it meant something. But no! You are Con, for crying out loud. I've wanted you since forever, and I want you now more than ever."

We kissed quickly and he picked me up and placed me on the floor, "Well then Belly, do you want to go for a run?"


	7. Preparations

**Preparations**

I've already been through one wedding preparation, I didn't know if I could go through it again. This time, my parents took it well. My mom even spilled some tears of happiness. Of course Conrad asked my dad's permission first, for old time's sake. My dad gave him a pat in the shoulder, and said, "You crazy kids." So technically he didn't say yes, but we decided that it was one. So we have my parents' blessing and Con's dad's. Even Jeremiah told us he was happy for us.

As I knew me well, I had to go to Taylor's. I told her once again, she would be my maid of honor, and she cried. She gave me her binder again and we started planning. We still had the planning from last time, so that would be our guide.

The wedding will take place in September. I think Susannah would have wanted us to have the wedding in our beach house, so we'll do that. And this time we'll have carrot cake, like I've always wanted.

It felt like a very long time ago, Con dropped on one knee and proposed. But it was just a week ago, and I was already dress shopping, only this time, with my mom. We went to the mall, to several stores, tried different dresses on, none felt like the one. I was tired, and I wanted to come home. We got on the car and drove away. I fell asleep to Adele's _Make You Feel My Love_, and when I woke up, we were home. But not at Cousins, I was _home_ home. My mom told me to come inside the house, that she had a surprise for me. I waited in her bed, while she was digging in her closet. She found the thing she was looking for; I could see it in her eyes. She was welling up, when she came to me.

"This was Susannah's wedding dress," she told me. I stared at it; it was beautiful. It has thick straps and it is tight until just below the rib cage. There, a beautiful waterfall begins. It goes all the way to the floor. It isn't flat, but it isn't puffy either, it is just perfect. It's color is cream, not white but not beige either, something in between. The veil is lace, a pattern of flowers and shapes. It is exquisite.

I tried it on; I'd just had to do some arrangements. This was the dress; this was it. My mom and I cried a lot. We knew the wedding would be perfect just because of this small detail.

Once again, Mr. Fisher was taking care of most of the wedding, along with Taylor of course. It was fine by me really; I had more time with Con. We have been talking about our honeymoon a lot, and we both decided we don't want to travel. We want to stay here in Cousins, in the beach house. Con will take a week off, and we'll just pretend we are on a vacation. Maybe that week will be the week we sleep together, for the first time.


	8. September 14

**September 14**

"WAKE UP BELLY!" Taylor yelled. It's my wedding day, and it's 6 in the morning. Taylor has to stop with this nonsense, I only take an hour getting ready, definitely not a whole day.

She is literally carrying me to the shower. She undressed me and pushed me into the cold running water. And it hit me, today is my wedding with Con. The guy I've always dreamed of marrying; he participates in all of my fantasies. But now they are not just fantasies, this is reality.

I decided that my mom would do my hair, and Taylor my makeup. My hair will be curled and then my mom will do a certain bun. Susannah's veil will start from below the bun. I want simple makeup, natural-looking. I just hope I can trust Taylor with my wishes.

So I'm done showering, and I get into my robe. I head into my room, and lying in my bed is a surprise. Con, he is sexy posing me. I laugh loudly and he grabs my hips and pulls me towards him. He starts playing with my wet hair, and keeps repeating, "I love you Bells." I love to hear him say that, its one of my many dreams come true.

I guess it's bad luck seeing the groom before you marry, because Taylor started scolding us, until Conrad left the room. She started with my makeup. I didn't know it took so long, and what's foundation anyway?

I ate some cereal, careful not to spoil my "beautiful" face. Steven walked in wearing sweats, and he looked at me, as if he wanted to cry. I didn't know he was capable of tears. He said, "Belly, I love you very much. I just can't believe you're marrying first. I'm the big one, remember?" I just laughed. Steven can be annoying sometimes, but he is my brother, and I love him. And surprisingly enough, he can manage to say that too.

I helped with the decorations. The ceremony will take place near the beach, while the reception will be near the pool. I invited my friends from college, Anika and her friends. Conrad invited some people that he knows from Cousins. Our total guest list summed up to 40 people. It is going to be a small wedding.

It was 3 in the afternoon, when my mom started with my hair. She left some strands falling loosely in my face. When she was finished, she placed Susannah's opal jewelry that she left for me for my wedding. I have to admit, she looked better in them.

Soon after my mom was finished, Taylor entered my room with her makeup bag. She was all dressed up and ready, but she wanted to retouch my makeup, which was probably a good idea because I haven't really taken care of it.

My mom and Taylor helped me in Susannah's dress, and they pinned the veil. I was crying and then Taylor snapped at me for ruining her masterpiece.

I walked down the isle, with a bunch of people staring at me. But, for once in my life, I didn't care, because down that isle was my prince charming. He was wearing a tux and his hair was slicked backwards. He looked beautiful. All of a sudden, I wanted to run and jump to his arms, so he could twirl me and kiss me passionately. But then I heard Pachelbel's Canon, and I started walking in its rhythm, which is really slow.

When I finally got there, I took his arm, and he looked at me as if it was his very first time. The ceremony began, "Dearly Beloved: We are gathered here…"

I didn't hear a word the minister was saying, I was just looking at him, at his beautiful eyes. Was it possible to love a person this much?

"I, Conrad Fisher, take thee, Isobel Conklin, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"I, Isobel Conklin, take thee, Conrad Fisher, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.."

Priest declares, "You are now husband and wife, the Groom may now kiss the Bride."

And we kissed.


End file.
